


Chasing Rabbits

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is far too wise to waste her time with chasing rabbits and crazy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Rabbits

        The cat sat back on her haunches as she watched her mistress race across the hill and rolled her eyes heavenward. One moment, she had been playing with Alice behind her sister's back; the next, her girl had been off, scampering like the rabbit she chased time and again always to only come back later, breathless and crazed with some sort of wild adventure to tell that she actually thought that she, Dinah, who had far more sense than the poor girl ever would, believed! Dinah shook her head and mewed pitifully. Would the girl never learn? She feared not!

**The End/B >**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
